Sometimes you can misunderstand a look
by Protection 101
Summary: Kevin thought that they were having a lighthearted moment. Then suddenly Veronica's playfulness turned hurt ... and she tries to leave him behind at Pops. When he tries to explain to her that Betty truly does care for her and trust her ... Veronica doesn't believe him. When Betty herself comes upon them she of course thinks that he is hurting Veronica.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #359 (Gene) Friendship**

 **Avatar's NONE-Cannon Couple OTP Prompt Collection Challenge**

 **None-Cannon Couple:**

 **Kevin/Veronica**

 **Prompt Choice: Pop's**

"What?" His right eye brow rose as he leaned back in the booth; his right arm resting on the table. "Seriously what?" He sighed as he tilted his head to the side waiting for his friend to speak.

Veronica's eyes sparkled in mirth.

"Fine don't tell me." Kevin rolled his eyes. He picked up his milkshake and brought it to his mouth. "I don't care about whatever new thing that has you fallen more deeply in love with Betty is." His took a calm sip from the straw; and watched gleefully at the saden look in the brunette's eyes. _Two can play this game._ He took a few sips of the cool drink to patch his hot throat.

Veronica moved to slip out of the booth.

"Hey where are you going?" He yelped the straw jerking from his lips. He looked wide eyed into the side of her face. "Come on Ronnie you don't have to go off in a huff; just because I didn't want to play your little game is all,"

Her hand slightly shook on the table. "You know something Kev. Forget it." She husked as she moved towards the front of Pop's.

Kevin quickly got out of the booth and followed after. "Hey Veronica." He managed to grab her arm making her pause in her steps. He moved closer to her so that he could speak in her ear; that way no unwanted ears could over hear. "What's going on?"

She stiffened. "I just want to be somewhere that's not here is all."

"Can I come?" He asked not letting his gripe on her arm go.

She gave a barely there nod.

Kevin moved his hand up to gently slip around her shoulder; pulling her against him; and the two best friends walked towards the door to Pop's side by side.

"Okay how did I miss this up?" He asked once they were walking down the sidewalk.

Veroncia breathed in deeply. "You know Betty doesn't see me the way that I see her. She doesn't see how much I love her. How much I ache for her. How much I adore her. How much that I live for her." She spoke in a quiet voice. "Sometimes it truly gets to me Kev."

Kevin stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk. He gently turnend the slightly shorter brunette towards him. Ducking his head so that his hazel eyes could meet her downcast chocolate ones. "Oh Ronnie." He softly spoke. "You fully know that for Betty's entire hood she had a crush on Archie. That she firmly believed that he and she were meant to be. That they were soulmates. That when Archie was fully ready then he would freely and happily return her feelings for him." He felt the girl tighten up underneath his hand. "You also know that Archie will _never_ return Betty's feelings for him. That his love for Betty is that of pure friendship … more like a siblingship. You know that Betty is just learning this truth herself. That it is going to take some time for Betty's childhood little hopeful soul to accept this truth."

"She has Jughead." Veroncia's rough voice managed to get out. A little fire in her eyes … then quickly sadness. "She's in love with Jughead. She feels safe in his arms." She swallowed.

"She has you." Kevin replied. "Honesty Ronnie … I have known Betty since I was twelve. I haven't seen her latch on to someone new in her life … like how she lauched on to you." He sighed. "It took a few months for her to fully trust me when I first moved to town. She trusted you from the very beginning."

Her eyes met his straight on now. "I betrayed her as quickly as I could."

Sighing deeply. "She still trusted you compeltly. Granted she was hurt by you kissing Archie in the closet … fully knowing that Cheryl had set you up too … but she forgave you without question. You are the only person whom knows the full truth of whom she is on inside … where no one else does."

Raw anger flew through her chocolate eyes. "Don't even go there Kevin Keller." Steel laced her voice.

"What are you doing Kevin." Betty's outrage voice spoke from behind him.

Kevin's eyes never leaving Veronica's.

Betty moved around to pull Veronica out of Kevin's hands. She managed to pull Veronica behind her; her arm wrapping around the thin waist. Pulling Veronica tightly into her back. "You need to leave now Kevin." She growled low in her throat.

Kevin calmly held up his hands. "I wasn't trying to hurt Veronica; Betty. I was truly trying to be a friend. Just a friend." His eyes lifted from the anger storm of blue green to meet sadden chocolate brown ones.

"Betty ..." Veronica whimpered.

Betty's body tightened. Her glare on the tall boy never wavered. "I swear to God Kevin Keller …."

"No." Veronica tightened her hold against Betty's stomach; which she managed to get ahold of as Betty was moving her towards her back. "No Kevin didn't do anything wrong B. He's just concerned on where my mood went to back at Pop's is all."

Kevin relaxed. But he stiffrened right back up at Betty's dark look. He swallowed.

"B … please …." Veronica whimpered.

Betty's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Kevin." She relaxed her body stance. Her hand remained on the small of Veronica's back. Relaxed; gently massaging.

"I can't doing this with you Betty." Kevin sighed. "I can't stop being best friends and a brother towards Veroncia … if a simple mistep on my part brings this out of you. Where you can't even trust me where Veronica is concerned." His arms wrapped tightly around his chest. "I can't always be unguard with you Betty. It hurts to much. I have my pops and Veroncia. But they aren't enough I need you Betty."

Tears fell down her cheeks as Betty moved forward with Veronica still attached to her. She lifted her free hand up to gently cup the side of Kevin's face. "I'm so sorry for scaring you Kev. I promise you that I won't go to _that_ place ever again with you. I swear on my life."

Kevin's hand lifted to place over Betty's. "I just need my family." He husked out.

"As do I." Veronica's soft voice spoke from behind the blonde.

Betty's arm slowly moved from behind Veronica's hip as she stepped aside so Veronica could move forward.

"So sleepover at mine?" Veronica spoke in a hopeful voice. She prayed that Betty didn't have a date planned with Jughead.

"I would love that." Betty softly smiled.

"As would I." Kevin grinned.

"So let's get to it then." Veronica linked arms with both of her friends and started down the sidewalk once more.

 **End**


End file.
